My Best Friend Mr Drake
by oXFallen.AngelXo
Summary: He was my best friend..... Our tragic incident. come in and see for yourself.One shot!


So heres my first one shot in life as well my first story on this account. Please be kind and suggest anything i could improve on through reviewing. Positive as well as negative comments are both welcome. plz enjoy. from you lovable-- _Vyncint_

* * *

My Best Friend Mr. Drake

There once was a boy that went by the name of George. He was very popular and he had many friends, but only one close friend. No one knew about this friend and that friend was Mr. Drake. Mr. Drake had come from Victoria Island My swimming. None have ever heard of Copper Drake that could swim, but because of this Mr. Drake was made fun of and came here. No one suspected that Mr. Drake lived in the lake just behind their little neighborhood. George would go to the lake once every week and visit Mr. Drake. What he didn't anticipate this year was how cold winter would be. It never snowed here on Maple Island and the water never froze, but this year global warming had caught up with them and the lake started to freeze. After a week or so the lake had become as hard as cement. Every time George went to visit Mr. Drake, he couldn't find him and would walk back home disappointed. He didn't understand just how deep and hard the ice was. Before this year, all the ice he had ever seen were ice cubes that melted with a touch of the hand.

One day this little town had a strange visitor. Three boys had found this stranger on the frozen lake gliding here and there so gracefully with his pet penguin named Icy, that the boys were unable to look away. Looking closer they found the stranger wearing a strange type of shoe with a thin razor-like metal bar beneath it. They'd never seen anything like it. A couple hours later the stranger had finished his graceful dance on the ice and made his way back to the solid ground. That's when he finally noticed the three boys. Giving them a wink, the stranger left his shoes beside the frozen lake and walked away; he was never seen again. With these pair of strange shoes and many experiments, plus injuries, the three boys had finally come up with a solution for how they could share this joy with all the others citizens of Little Town. Taking two icicles formed by some great ice wizards, they froze it onto a normal pair of shoes. Having tested this out on themselves first, they shared this new invention with the whole town; they quickly became famous. George and his friends, who had heard of this new invention, had decided to try it out. Before George could walk out the door though, his little brother came up to him and would not stop bothering him and so he had to drag him along.

With his first step on the ice and a gigantic push off the edge of the frozen lake he glided far into the middle. George felt wonderful, taking another push off the ice he fell flat on his bottom, which was bruised for the rest of the week. Crawling his way back to the edge and meeting with his friends, they went home that day. They came back to the lake often to practice this new sport. George soon became satisfied just by being able to mark the surface of the ice.

Having been invited to come along with his friends down to the frozen lake again the next week and yet again being followed and bothered by his little brother, they all decided to go together. All of them unknowingly decided to glide around a small crack that had started forming earlier that day; as they glided across the ice the crack got wider and wider. Suddenly the whole lake started shaking and the ice broke apart just enough for Mr. Drake to finally stick his large head out. George recognized him immediately, glided over and angrily asked him where he has been. Even if George had been having fun practicing this new sport for the past few weeks, he never forgot about his friend. After making Mr. Drake give a very long explanation of where he had been, what he had been doing and how it wasn't his fault, George had still not forgiven Mr. Drake. Even if Mr. Drake's reasons did make sense, the boy was furious that Mr. Drake had not taken the time to visit him. Mr. Drake did not understand why George didn't forgive him, and soon became angry himself. Throwing a rampage, Mr. Drake made the hole in the ice even larger as he thrashed and moved knocking everyone off of their feet. Some slid into the water where they froze instantly. Roaring at the top of his lungs Mr. Drake took a gigantic breath to get his air supply back up. This caused him to accidentally swallow three people from the great suction of his intake; one of these three people included George's little brother.

This incident happened so fast that George finally understood what had just taken place two minutes after staring into the humongous face of Mr. Drake. Pulling out his great Gladius, George charged at Mr. Drake. The great Gladius was just a small stick in the eyes of Mr. Drake. With a loud war cry that sadly sounded like 'George of the Jungle', the boy ran at his former friend. Dull minds do think alike after all. Stabbing Mr. Drake in the eye with the Gladius, which was Mr. Drakes greatest hidden weakness, George slipped and fell backwards into the freezing waters and immediately froze to death. As for Mr. Drake, he gave a loud deafening screech.

"_**EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!"**_

The cry was so long and huge that the all of the Maple Island's citizens either died or lost their sense of hearing. After that tremendous dying cry, Mr. Drake's head collapsed sending a large wave of ice water over the town so that all those hit would be nothing but frozen corpses; it was indeed a very tragic incident. Maple Island became no more.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. I would greatly appriciate it if you would review. 


End file.
